Many of today's popular spectator sports are closely monitored by dedicated fans. Fans are not only interested in the score of the game but are also interested in a great number of details and data that occur during the game.
There are situations when even dedicated fans cannot watch the game or listen to the game on the radio because the fan must attend to other matters where the action and sound of the game would distract the fan from full attention to these other matters. These other matters could be business matters, family matters or social matters. Nonetheless, the fan still desires to be instantly informed of the current status of the ongoing game.
Some systems do exist that, under the right circumstances, can quickly inform the dedicated fan the score of his favorite sports team. However these systems have drawbacks or limitations. Switching on a sports channel on television can result in a wait for a particular game score and details to be reported, or a wait for a commercial to end. Accessing the Internet to ascertain the score and details may be delayed by the need to boot-up the computer or wait for an Internet connection. Radio broadcasts suffered the same immediacy constraints and limitations as television broadcasts.
Additionally, retrieving game information from some of these systems may not be appropriate or practical in some settings and during some activities. Obtaining audible scores from television or radio in a loud bar or restaurant is difficult. Additionally, at home, entertaining visitors or spending time with family can be interrupted by the time taken by the fan to access the internet or turn on the television or radio to obtain the game score. Also, at home the fan may not be able to watch or listen to the game because of the need to watch a different program with the fan's spouse who may not care to watch or hear the game. In a workplace environment, listening or watching a game or sports channel can be discouraged by an employer as being a distraction to the fan or others working near the fan.
The present inventors have recognized that the need exists for a display device that can inform a user instantly the current status of the game of interest without distracting from the current activities of the user.
The present inventors have recognized that the need exists for a display device that is usable to communicate the current status of the game of interest, even in a loud and distracting environment.
The present inventors have recognized that the need exists for a display device that is usable to communicate the current status of the game of interest, without generating sound to distract others not interested in the particular game.